


lucky number twelve

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [31]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: “What’s playing in theater twelve?”Clarke watched the teller stare in confusion at her boyfriend. Then he glanced at her, and she just waited for an answer as well. This was a game she and Bellamy had been playing for years, even before they started dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Bellamy + Clarke + movies"

“What’s playing in theater twelve?”

Clarke watched the teller stare in confusion at her boyfriend. Then he glanced at her, and she just waited for an answer as well. This was a game she and Bellamy had been playing for years, even before they started dating. When they were just friends, they could never agree on what movie to go see at the theater, and so they made a rule: one of them would pick a number, and whatever movie was playing in that theater, they would go see, no exceptions.

The skinny boy behind the glass finally drawled, “Uh, twelve is playing _Perverse Instantiation.”  
_

Clarke whooped–she had been wanting to see the new technological apocalypse movie for weeks now–and beside her, Bellamy groaned, because he had wanted to see anything, _literally_  anything else. 

“We’ll take two tickets please,” she said excitedly.

The boy continued to stare at them in bafflement as they finished the transaction. Clarke ignored him, just looping her arm through Bellamy’s as they walked away.

“How do you always win at this?” He grumbled as they got in line for popcorn and drinks.

“Because I’m lucky,” she chimed. Then she rose up on the balls of her feet and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And since I’m in a good mood now, you might just be gettin’ lucky in a different way later.”

Bellamy laughed, and pulled her into his side. “The things I do for love.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
